


Just a normal day

by MartyFantasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyFantasy/pseuds/MartyFantasy
Summary: Cute one shot in which Steve and Tony are in an established relationship and are touch starved. Also Superfamily because they are seven disfunctional adults and they found family in eachother.





	Just a normal day

That morning was going to be a tough one.

Tony had a ton of meetings, between humanitarian congresses, assemblies on new technologies and so on, while Steve had to participate in various presentations and charities.

So they both fell into a comfortable silence as they got into their morning routines, brushing shoulders and knocking hips as they slowly got prepared, occasionally pausing to straighten clothes.

Tony was making two glasses of coffee and French toasts and Steve finally got the chance to hug him from behind, putting his head on his lover’s shoulder and kissing him on the neck.

《 ‘Morning Tony. 》 Steve purred, nuzzling Tony’s neck and sniffing the air, 《 Hm… coffee... 》

《 ‘Morning, sweetums. 》 Tony chuckled at his lover’s contented smile, 《 Yeah, sounds good right now, doesn’t it? 》 he asked as he maneuvered the glasses and toasts on the aisle, a bit of a difficult task with a man double him plastered on his back.

They got around to eating breakfast, Tony on Steve’s lap -- where he belonged, Steve stubbornly repeated at any available moment -- and exchanging sweet and sloppy kisses in-between before parting to their respective works.

Honestly, though, as much as they missed each other, they had a cool time working with other wise and charitable people.

It was five in the afternoon by the time Tony returned to the Avengers Penthouse and didn’t expect anyone except Clint, Bucky and Natasha at home so it was a surprise to see Steve on the sofa, soft sweater and comfy trousers and covered by a blanket, sketching something on his sketchbook.

《 Ehy. 》he greeted in a low voice, as to not scare Steve.

《 Oh. Hi, honey. 》Steve said,《 Want to join me? 》

《 Shouldn’t you be at a presentation right now? 》Tony asked back as he seated by Steve’s feet.

Steve shook his head,《 Something happened and they canceled it. 》 he then put the sketchbook down and reached for Tony, who moved on his boyfriend’s lap and they hugged, enjoying each other's warmth.

They didn’t know how, but at one point they were slow dancing in the living room, listening to some love songs and sharing clumsy kisses, their hands gripping at sides and shoulders and caressing hair and faces, drunk of each other’s gentle touch, the light of the sunset moving playfully along their bodies.

Dinner rolled around earlier than expected, Thor and Bruce returning from their trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art since Thor was interested in Midgardian Artworks. Natasha and Clint prepared various dishes between salad and meat and pasta. One would think that seven people that fight bad guys every other day are at least decent at the table, but no, they are loud. There are discussions and challenges and jokes and they could be themselves.

After they devoured the last meal of the day they transferred to the sofa, Bruce’s head on Thor’s shoulder, Steve and Tony tangled and Natasha spread across her best friend and her boyfriend. As countless tv series shooted one after another, the others dragged themselves to bed. Not Steve and Tony, though. They were too comfortable, with ankles tucked under thighs and arms around shoulders, to move away.

《 We should probably go to bed. 》 Steve suggested and only got a non-committal grunt back.

《We are not going to do that, are we? 》

They didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D  
> I'm on Tumblr, so visit me there, if you want.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nervousfandomlover


End file.
